


Simulation

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kink Meme 5, Morgan watching Reid masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simulation

It was quiet when Morgan arrived home from the conference, kicking off his boots and dropping his bag in the hallway. He was early, and as he padded quietly through the house he was already thinking of ways to surprise Reid with his return. He wasn’t reading in the lounge, or in the kitchen where Clooney greeted him excitedly. Climbing the stairs Morgan couldn’t hear the shower or smell bath products, but he checked the bathroom anyway. By deduction he came to their bedroom, smiling at the thought of waking a sleeping Reid with gently kisses.

He was about to push the door open when a moan sounded from within. There was no mistaking it for anything other than a sexual noise, and a grin pulled at his face. He inched the door open slowly, stopping it before the point he knew it tended to creak. The few inches were enough to see the sight within. Reid was on his knees on the bed, his torso pushed into the comforter and his rear raised. Morgan bit back the moan of appreciation that threatened him at the sight before him; Reid had clearly been pleasuring himself for some time, because the back of his thighs and his rear were flushed a pink that matched the ring of muscle stretched around two lubricated fingers. Below him his cock was hard, and Morgan could see a strand of precum between the tip and the bed below.

He could tell Reid was fingering himself with purpose from the way he scissored his fingers, breathing heavily as he stretched himself. He withdrew them and pushed himself up, his back mostly to Morgan. He was reaching for something that Morgan couldn’t see, but he did see him pick up the lube from beside himself so he had a good idea of what was coming. He palmed his growing erection through his jeans while he wondered what Reid was going to use; they had a few toys, wands and prostate stimulators, anal beads and vibrators.

As Reid fell forward again and brought the toy into view behind him, Morgan was surprised by several things; he didn’t recognise it as one they owned, which meant Reid had probably brought it while he’d been away, it was phallic and bright orange, and it was much bigger than any of the other toys. Looking at it as Reid got comfortable and began to tease his entrance with the broad head of the silicone, he judged it was probably a similar size to him, a good eight inches, and thick around.

It was glistening with lube as Reid pushed it into himself, breeching his body and groaning wantonly. Morgan grabbed himself and squeezed, watching his lover take a little more than the head of the toy into himself.

“C’mon Spencer,” Reid murmured, only just loud enough for Morgan to hear, “open up for me.”

Morgan frowned, confused, but too intrigued to move and too turned on to stop pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch.

“You’re so tight, don’t know if I’m gonna fit.” He went on.

Morgan suddenly realised what his lover was doing, because he recognised the phrase from a sex session weeks before when he’d talked especially dirty and Reid had gone wild. His lover, with the toy and imagination, was replicating him. The thought made Morgan’s cock twitch violently.

“Here we go baby,” Spencer continued, voice more sure as he pushed more of the toy into himself, “you feel so good. So tight around my cock.” Reid pulled the toy back and pushed it in a few inches again, fucking himself on it. His hips moved with it, mirroring the slow progression of their fucking, enough to stimulate but patient enough to let Reid adjust to the considerable measurements.

“You’re so hot like this,” Spencer said to himself, “pushing back and begging for my cock. You want it? Gonna fuck you until you scream.” He pushed the toy in to the hilt, the flared base pressed right up against him and moaned into the bed. “You like that, baby boy?” he crooned, voice unconsciously dropping as he imitated Morgan’s lower tone. “We fit so perfect, like you were made for my cock.”

He pulled the toy back and pressed back in, several long, thick inches, increasing pace until he was fucking himself frantically, words feverish.

“So tight, pretty boy, so hot, so damn sexy stretched around me. You’re gonna remember this for days. Gonna cum in you baby, gonna fill you up. You want it?”

Morgan’s jeans were so tight around his erection it was verging on painful, but he didn’t dare do anything about it in case it alerted Reid to his presence.

“C’mon Spencer, baby, cum for me.” Reid grunted as his hips worked furiously against the toy fucking him . “Wanna see you let go, wanna feel you squeeze my cock in you as you cum. Cum for me, baby. Cum for me.”

Reid let out a low whine, keening as below him his cock twitched and erupted, continuing to brace himself and fuck his ass, no hand spared for his shooting cock.

“Fuck!” he gasped. “Derek!” The act of continuing to imitate Morgan was obviously too much as he was rocked by his powerful orgasm.

He kept the toy in as he collapsed on the bed, continuing to press it in gently in the way Morgan always kept moving a little while after they were both done, knowing he could extend Reid’s pleasure beyond orgasm. Morgan pushed the door open and it creaked, and Reid’s head snapped around.

“Derek?” he would probably have turned red if his face wasn’t already flush. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough see you fuck yourself silly.” He raised an eyebrow.  “Miss me?” Morgan grinned as he stepped into the room.

“So badly.” Reid admitted, hand still holding the toy in himself. His eyes grazed lazily over Morgan, a smile spreading over his features. “Do you want to cum inside me? There’s only so much fantasising can replicate.”

Morgan was already unbuckling his belt as Reid spoke. He stripped quickly, climbing onto the bed and gently nudging Reid’s hand out of the way so he could slowly remove the toy. He held it up against his freed erection for comparison.

“Almost as big as me.” He cooed. “Give me the lube baby.”

“I’m ready, Derek, enough lube.” he said, head on his arms as peering around at his lover. “Please.”

Morgan obliged, discarding the toy and pushing himself into Reid’s heat. He was pliant from the toy’s fucking, already stretched and relaxed, but hot and throbbing from his orgasm. Morgan grabbed Reid’s hips and pounded against him, panting as he sawed himself inside his lover, who moaned low from his throat.

“Gonna cum in you, baby.” He grunted, giving Reid the real dirty talk he’d desired. “It was so hot watching you fuck yourself while you thought of me, not gonna last. Fuck. Fuck, baby.”

His hips jutted out of time and he came hard, emptying into Reid’s body with a load groan. Reid moaned and grinned to himself, pushing back against the pressure.

Morgan rocked his hips shallowly for long minutes, hands wandering over Reid’s hips and up his back until he started to go soft and pulled out. He collapsed beside his lover, who turned to spread his arm out across his chest.

“Real thing is better.” he murmured. Morgan chuckled.

“Yeah. My hand was nowhere near as good as this these past couple of days.”

“You’ve been thinking of me?”

“Every night when I was jerking off.” He hummed as he snuggled down with his lover. “Even put a finger up my ass thinking of you.”

“That’s love right there.” He murmured, kissing Morgan’s chest.

“It is, baby.” He breathed, stroking his hand across the arm on his chest.

“I’d like to see.”

“See what?”

“See you finger yourself.” He muttered sleepily. “You saw me.”

“Might take some persuasion.” Morgan hummed.

“I have a few ideas.”


End file.
